thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ackermann
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fox-icon.png page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 09:12, June 26, 2010 Archive 1 Hi! I noticed you are the one who welcomed me to the wikia. I have had a few different welcomers on different wiki's and Ive become kind of friends with them, so I hope you don't dislike me. I'll tell you if I need any help. Smileydiley UnDo Why are you undoing my edits? I spent a lot of time adding these links, and standardizing verbage and grammar. If you don't like what I'm doing, let's please discuss it first before you blindly wipe out hours of my work. In the meantime, I'd ask that you STOP undoing the work, until we can resolve the issue. Jeaniedave 20:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Let's take these one at a time... I deleted your links, because you seem to be too eager to add as many links as possible. : I am only adding links that I feel are necessary. Again, I would ask you to discuss them in detail with me before deleting them without telling me first. I'm fixing more that just links. There's no need to add a link that refers to its own page. Furthermore, it's sufficient to link to another page once per page. : I would agree with this. If you could give me an example, that would be helpful, because I'm not aware I did this. Perhaps it was a simple typo, or perhaps you can help educate me here. And some of your categorizing makes no sense. The Chicken Coop for example is a building and not a goal. : I agree, but I didn't do it. It is Kyle W that was adding the Goal to a number of items. It looks like he and I just happened to make a change at about the same time on the Chicken Coop, and my name showed up in the history. Thanks for the specific example on this one. In this case, I would think a message to Kyle W would be in order, so he does not continue to add them. Jeaniedave 20:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Consumables Regarding "Consumables", I was thinking of the items in a collection, for example, that are "consumed" (depleted, taken away) as part of the completion of a goal. If not a "Consumable" item, what terminology would best describe this behavior? Jeaniedave 20:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Chicken Coop Page I have no clue what I did wrong, but I was making a minor edit to the Chicken Coop page changing 3 downy feathers to 1, as it has changed to make the comforter...and I messed up the downy feather template or something. Sorry D: Link Coding What is the difference in links between something like <> and <>s (I'm using the angle brackets only for readibility instead of the square brackets). Because we have redirects, does it really make a difference? I ask, because I really don't understand the difference, and I'm hoping you can educate me. A big thanks in advance. Jeaniedave 16:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Mat I need a welcome mat. Can you please help me? I'm not having any luck. Msshygirl Re:Category:Goal Related Items Okay. I'll undo most of them, except for the ones that have multiple goals related to them. Blaze fire12 06:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : So, for the things like goals that have tags such as Building, or Crop, should those be removed? Blaze fire12 06:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Eggs Just curious, but why did you create a new page for Eggs? We have not been creating new pages for the individual items in a collection. In fact, we had a bunch of pages, and then deleted them and consolidated back into the collections. The collection itself has just been describing that the particular item is needed for a goal. Look at Inn Collection, for example. Even the Chicken collection has already been updated regarding the new goal. Jeaniedave 07:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : (You could've read that on the page Eggs or Chicken Collection). Yes, now we've duplicated the info on multiple pages. Just because it has a goal related to it, we are going to maintain a separate page, is that right? Again, we once had that, and then removed all of them. Just want to make sure what we are doing. Jeaniedave 07:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. Oh, and if we are going to do that, we'll have to change all the applicable redirects. Right now, Eggs is still redirected to Chicken Collection, so we can't get to your new page yet. Jeaniedave 07:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Mat That's ok, one of my neighbors just told me it took him about six weeks to get a welcome mat, so I guess I just have to be patient. Msshygirl Re: Checking for breakfast Hello! I'm not entirely sure you get a note if I respond to you on my own usertalk page, I'll post it here as well. (So do you? Just to avoid future silliness, if at all possible..) -> Thanks for pointing out it doesn't work that way. Still getting used to how wikis work again (been a while since I worked on one before this.. about 3 years!) -creak- *clang* Yes, you are right, of course. Too many negatives in that sentence, brainfart on my side. I -think- I edited the other three 'unready' animal goals' hints correctly now. I do feel confuzzled though ;) Thanks for pointing it out.Phoeline 14:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Curious I wanted to know when are the Oregon Trail, Rattle Snake Canyon etc. are going to open? Msshygirl Sorry, I thought you would know. I thought you were an Administrator. All my future questions will be directed to Zynga.